outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Vengeance is Mine
Vengeance is Mine is the eleventh episode of Season Two and twenty-seventh episode overall of the Outlander television series. Summary Claire and the Highlanders are sent north after the Jacobite leaders decide to halt their march on London. A band of redcoats makes trouble for the Scots, leading to a most unexpected reunion for Claire. Plot Jamie is included in the group of riders enlisted for Dougal. Claire also joins them. When consequences forced Jamie to give up Claire to British Officers as a Scottish prisoner, Claire is sent to visit an English Aristocrat for investigation on one of her Scottish captors, Red Jamie. Surprising revelations are made. Meanwhile, Jamie is desperate to get his wife back. Cast Main Cast *Caitriona Balfe as Claire Randall Fraser *Sam Heughan as Jamie Fraser *Duncan Lacroix as Murtagh Fraser *Graham McTavish as Dougal MacKenzie *Grant O'Rourke as Rupert MacKenzie *Andrew Gower as Charles Stuart *Rosie Day as Mary Hawkins *Simon Callow as Duke of Sandringham Guest Cast *Romann Berrux as Fergus *Scott Kyle as Ross *Julian Wadham as Lord General George Murray *Gerard Horan as Quartermaster John O'Sullivan *Jim Sweeney as Andrew MacDonald *Simon Meacock as Hugh Munro *Brendan Patricks as Captain Clermont *Robert Curtis as Lieutenant Barnes *Andrea Dolente as Danton *Mori Christian as Highlander Patient *Zachary Robertson as Apprehensive Boy *Joanne Gallagher as Apprehensive Boy's Mother *Scott Hoatson as Sandringham's Messenger *Colin McCredie as Farmer Production Notes Trivia *Romans 12:19: "Dearly beloved, avenge not yourselves, but rather give place unto wrath: for it is written, Vengeance is mine; I will repay, saith the Lord." *The Tullibardine Chapel was used as the church where Claire, Jamie and the others hide out while Claire tends to Rupert's eye.Ronald D. Moore's Episode Podcasts for Outlander. Episode 211 podcast with Diana Gabaldon, who mentions the chapel at 17:50 during the recording. *The Duke of Sandringham's Estate was filmed on location at in Dumfries and Galloway, Scotland.Inside Outlander – Outlander Community. Accessed 20 June 2016. *The Ram's Hedd Taverne was filmed on location in , a small village in , Scotland. During Season 1, Culross also served as Cranesmuir.Outlander Community: Inside Outlander EP211 *The tavern sign and wanted posters for Red Jamie and Prince Charles were created by the Art Department. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Outlander Episode 211 Preview STARZ Outlander Ep. 211 Clip Read This STARZ Images |-|Stills= S02E11-still1.jpg S02E11-still2.jpg S02E11-still3.jpg S02E11-still4.jpg S02E11-still5.jpg S02E11-still6.jpg S02E11-still7.jpg S02E11-still8.jpg S02E11-still9.jpg S02E11-still10.jpg S02E11-still11.jpg S02E11-still12.jpg S02E11-still13.jpg S02E11-still14.jpg S02E11-still15.jpg S02E11-still16.jpg S02E11-still17.jpg S02E11-still18.jpg S02E11-still19.jpg S02E11-still20.jpg S02E11-still21.jpg S02E11-still22.jpg |-|Screencaps= S02E11 Screencap-55.jpg S02E11 Screencap-54.jpg S02E11 Screencap-53.jpg S02E11 Screencap-52.jpg S02E11 Screencap-51.jpg S02E11 Screencap-50.jpg S02E11 Screencap-49.jpg S02E11 Screencap-48.jpg S02E11 Screencap-47.jpg S02E11 Screencap-46.jpg S02E11 Screencap-45.jpg S02E11 Screencap-44.jpg S02E11 Screencap-43.jpg S02E11 Screencap-42.jpg S02E11 Screencap-41.jpg S02E11 Screencap-40.jpg S02E11 Screencap-39.jpg S02E11 Screencap-38.jpg S02E11 Screencap-37.jpg S02E11 Screencap-36.jpg S02E11 Screencap-35.jpg S02E11 Screencap-34.jpg S02E11 Screencap-33.jpg S02E11 Screencap-32.jpg S02E11 Screencap-31.jpg S02E11 Screencap-30.jpg S02E11 Screencap-29.jpg S02E11 Screencap-28.jpg S02E11 Screencap-27.jpg S02E11 Screencap-26.jpg S02E11 Screencap-25.jpg S02E11 Screencap-24.jpg S02E11 Screencap-23.jpg S02E11 Screencap-22.jpg S02E11 Screencap-21.jpg S02E11 Screencap-20.jpg S02E11 Screencap-19.jpg S02E11 Screencap-18.jpg S02E11 Screencap-17.jpg S02E11 Screencap-16.jpg S02E11 Screencap-15.jpg S02E11 Screencap-14.jpg S02E11 Screencap-13.jpg S02E11 Screencap-12.jpg S02E11 Screencap-11.jpg S02E11 Screencap-10.jpg S02E11 Screencap-9.jpg S02E11 Screencap-8.jpg S02E11 Screencap-7.jpg S02E11 Screencap-6.jpg S02E11 Screencap-5.jpg S02E11 Screencap-4.jpg S02E11 Screencap-3.jpg S02E11 Screencap-2.jpg S02E11 Screencap-1.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= House01.jpg House04.jpg Taverne01.jpg Taverne02.jpg Taverne03.jpg Taverne04.jpg Taverne07.jpg References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Written by Diana Gabaldon Category:Directed by Mike Barker Category:55-minute episodes